I Will Survive
by CagedHeart
Summary: Song Fanfic. Sasuke's been back for about a month. but he's still the same jerkoff. it was just accident that he heard her song. or was it? "NARUTO!" Two-shot
1. I will survive

**A/N: This would be a song fanfic. A oneshot. Summary: So, Sasuke's back and everyone's sixteen. He's been back for about a month and Sakura is trying to get over him as best she can. But then he hears her song.**

* * *

The spot light was blinding and hot, but Sakura loved it. She loved to be up on stage singing her heart out to anyone. It made her feel…….it just made her feel. She was club singer at S.N.S. After her hospital shifts, sometimes, she would come down and sing karaoke.

She came down so often that she was offered a job there. And with her living in her own apartment, money was a serious problem. She would sing all night, stopping at three a.m., at the earliest. She would be dead tired but it would all fade away as she took the stage.

Especially when Sasuke came back. The first few weeks had been rough. So more often than not you'd find her singing at the club. It was her way to disappear into a world she was comfortable in. A way to escape everything that had to do with Sasuke Uchiha.

But as Naruto said to her many times, that just didn't work. Every song she sang was for him. Every move on stage was for him. She wanted to deny it, she never admitted it, but it was for him. To show him how much he means to her, to show him how much she changed.

She walked down the road to the flower shop that Ino was working in. It was lunchtime and Ino had made Sakura promise to come so they could eat lunch together. So passing many people in the road, Sakura wondered into the flower shop.

"Hey pig, I'm here," Sakura called out to the front desk. No one was there, but a second later Ino came out from the back carrying a basket of _bleeding hearts_.

"Hey, forehead. Give me a second," Ino said and put the basket down. She wiped off her hands and got her wallet from a drawer in the counter. They walked out of the flower shop and down the road to Ichiraku's.

They sat down and ordered some miso ramen. Sakura began to dig in while Ino just stared at her. It was getting kind of annoying.

"What do you want, pig?" Sakura asked leaving her bowl of ramen alone.

"What's going with you? I hardly see you and now you're yelling at me?" Ino said indignantly.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, what is it?" Sakura was defeated. If Ino wanted to talk about something she was going to talk about it whether you listened or not.

"What's with you and the singing so much? You weren't like this before Sasuke came back." Ino so observant. Was it that obvious that she was avoiding Sasuke? Maybe.

"I just like singing," Sakura lied through her teeth. Ino pointed her chopsticks at her.

"No, you're avoiding Sasuke," Ino accused. Sakura froze for a moment but recovered.

"That is so not true," Sakura continued to deny.

"Bull crap. I mean I know he's the same as he was before but you didn't avoid him before," Ino said finally eating some ramen.

"Is this what you brought me here for?" Sakura glared. She did not sign up for this when she said that she would have lunch with Ino.

"Yes, now answer the damn question," Ino insisted. Sakura sighed in defeat again.

"Look, I have no problem with Sasuke now. I've just been to busy to say 'hi' and make small talk. That's all, nothing more, nothing less," Sakura sounded convincing but she knew she was lying.

"You can talk to me if you do have a problem," Ino suggested. Okay, this was starting to get mushy.

"Yeah, I know. But I got to go, the hospital calls," Sakura got up and paid for the ramen. She turned back like she forgot something. "Hey, tonight the club is having a 70's theme. Dress up and come over, okay?"

"Yeah, totally," Ino said. Sakura then went off in the direction of the hospital. Once Sakura was out of sight a blob of orange came up and sat beside Ino.

"Anything?" Naruto asked the blonde girl beside him ordering a bowl of ramen for himself.

"Lies, that's all I got," Ino reported. "What about Sasuke?" Ino turned to Naruto.

"You know the teme. Silent as a rock," Naruto confessed.

"What are we going to do?" Ino asked desperately putting her chin in her hands, elbows on the counter.

"I know that teme misses Sakura and that Sakura misses the teme, so we'll have to figure out something else," Naruto suggested slurping the ramen like there was no tomorrow.

"Well we can forget that they're going to admit their feelings for each other, so I have another idea," Ino schemed. Naruto was all for the prank. He perked up and looked at Ino.

"Look, tonight at the club she sings at is 70's night and I know just the song that will set Sasuke off and make him do something," Ino revealed. Naruto drained his bowl of ramen and set it on the counter.

"Teme will never dress up a 70's costume," Naruto said. And that was true. Sasuke would never parade around with an afro, platform shoes, and bright clothing. It just didn't happen. Not in one hundred million years.

"I know that. But he doesn't have to dress up. Just make sure that he's there, okay?" Naruto nodded. Then ran off to find Sasuke no doubt.

"Just what are you planning young lady?" the shop owner asked Ino. She just smiled and paid for her ramen.

"Just giving Cupid a little help in the matters of love," Ino cryptically responded then paid for her meal and left to find a 70's costume she could wear tonight.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Naruto ran to find Sasuke at the training grounds. Naruto swore that his whole life was the training grounds.

"Hey, teme! How about we have fun tonight?" Naruto called acrossed the training grounds. He ran to the other side of the beat up training grounds and stopping in front of Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke said finishing up with training and getting ready to sharpen kunai.

"Come on teme. If you go with me tonight then I won't bug you tomorrow while your training," Naruto said.

"No."

"Why not, Sasuke? Unless you have something else planned for tonight," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sasuke still didn't take the bait.

"No."

Why the hell not, teme?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke still sharpen his ninja tools.

"Because you're annoying and a night spent with you would be painful," Sasuke said smirking to himself but Naruto caught it.

"If I'm so annoying then if you go tonight then I won't talk for a week," Naruto tried to convince. It worked. Sasuke looked up at that and seemed to be contemplating.

"Alright, so long as you don't talk," Sasuke agreed.

"Yes! Oh, and teme we're going to a night club so practice your dancing moves," with that Naruto ran off toward his apartment.

"Stupid dobe. I don't dance," Sasuke said to Naruto's retreating figure.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
**

Sakura was getting ready to go on when Ino bust in the dressing room.

"INO! What the hell? I'm almost up," Sakura complained. She took blush from the vanity and put a little on then faced Ino again.

"I know but me and Yukashi broke up and I was wondering if you could sing a song to help me get over him," Ino said innocently. Sakura didn't see the problem with it.

"Sure, Ino. What's the song called?" Sakura asked. Ino smiled, inwardly glad that Sakura was fooled by her fake innocent face.

"It's called 'I will survive'. It's from the 70's, too," Ino said. Sakura nodded and Ino gave her thanks and walked back to the main room only to see Naruto and Sasuke come through the door. Sasuke didn't dress up for the occasion but Naruto looked a little more like the 60's than the 70's.

Naruto finally got Sasuke through when he spotted Ino. She gave a nod and he smiled then dragged Sasuke over to the bar and got some sake. From the seats they were at you could see the stage very clearly.

"You know, I heard this club has a really great singer," Naruto said to Sasuke who hadn't touched the sake.

"Great," Sasuke said deadpanned.

The lights dimmed and people got ready to go to the dance floor. The stage curtains opened up to reveal Sakura in glimmering 70's style blue dress.

"Sakura sings here," Sasuke was clearly pissed off. As Naruto knew he would be.

"Well, what do you know about that?" Naruto smiled at Sakura on stage. Though Sasuke was clearly pissed he did nothing to leave. And then notes on a piano were heard. Sakura's mouth opened to sing.

_**At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
**_

_**Thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
**_

_**But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong  
**_

_**And I grew strong and I learned how to get along  
**_

_**And so you're back, from outer space  
**_

_**I just walked in here to find you there without that look upon you're face  
**_

_**I should've changed that stupid lock, I should have you leave your key  
**_

_**If I'd known that just for one second you'd be back to bother me  
**_

_**Oh, now go, walk out the door  
**_

_**Just turn around now  
**_

_**Cuz you're not welcome anymore  
**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with your lies  
**_

_**Do you think I'd crumble, do you think I'd lay down and die  
**_

_**Oh, no not I  
**_

_**I will survive, for as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
**_

_**And I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give  
**_

_**And I'll survive, Hey, Hey.  
**_

--insert hustle here--

_**If you'll call the midnight act not to qualify  
**_

_**Just workin' hard to mend the pieces of a broken heart  
**_

_**And I spent oh so many nights feelin' sorry for myself  
**_

_**I used to cry but now I hold my head up high  
**_

_**And you see me, somebody new  
**_

_**I'm that jaded little person whose still in love with you  
**_

_**And so you felt like walkin' and just expect me to be free  
**_

_**Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone whose lovin' me  
**_

_**Oh, now go, walk out the door  
**_

_**Just turn around now  
**_

_**Cuz you're not welcome anymore  
**_

_**Weren't you the one you tried to break me with your lies  
**_

_**Do you think I'd crumble, do you think I'd lay down and die  
**_

_**Oh, no, not I  
**_

_**I will survive  
**_

_**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
**_

_**And I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give  
**_

_**And I'll survive  
**_

_**I'll survive, oh  
**_

_**Oh, oh now go, walk out the door  
**_

_**Just turn around now  
**_

_**Cuz you're not welcome anymore  
**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with your lies  
**_

_**Do you think I'd crumble, do you think I'd lay down and die  
**_

_**Oh, no, not I  
**_

_**I will survive!  
**_

The song ended. Everyone who had got done dancing clapped and cheered. Naruto was jumping up and down cheering while Sasuke sat down staring at Sakura. Was that song meant for him? Did she sing so he could here it? With that Sasuke got up and looked at the stage one last time.

Sasuke's eyes met Sakura's on stage. Her's widened at finding him in the crowd. Sasuke turned around and walked out the door not giving Naruto an answer as to why he left.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
**

Sakura walked into her apartment. She put down her purse and looked at the digital clock in the kitchen. It read 3:17 a.m. Sakura had to work in the morning so she went to her bedroom. Closing the door she walked to the window and looked out at Konoha. Lights shone through her window and she sighed.

"Sasuke," it was a whisper, nothing more. But then two big hands had her wrists locking them to the cool window and voice at her ear.

"Yes?" it said. That voice Sakura knew by heart. Sasuke was in her apartment, her bedroom no less, at night pinning her to the window. His scent was intoxicating and she was feeling dizzy at inhaling the musky scent.

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to fight the things he did to her. But no matter how she fought anticipation pulled at her stomache, between her legs.

"Nice opening song," he commented. She tried to squirm out of his grip but he pushed her against the window and held her wrists firmer.

"Glad you liked it, now if you let me go we can talk about it normally," Sakura suggested. A strand of pink hair got in her face.

He started at her shoulder and placed open mouthed kisses on her skin working his way up to her ear. "Enough talking."

She was spun around and her front was placed against Sasuke's. She felt his member throb against her stomache and she felt herself getting more wet. Sasuke let go of her wrists and trailed them down her sides. She shivered.

"Sasuke, you can't do this," Sakura demanded, but she made no move to stop him from touching her. She wanted him to touch her.

"Yes, I can," he countered sucking on her neck having a hand go to the back of her thigh and bringing it up around his waist. She moaned. Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders to keep balance but leaned more into him. He smirked against her velvet skin.

"I'll scream rape," she threatened, but her back arched as the hand that wasn't on her thigh went to the hem of her dress.

"I can't rape the willing," he told her and dragged up her dress. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, her stomache was doing flips and she felt lightheaded.

"I'm not---," Sasuke's mouth cut her off. She gave in and he knew it. His tongue dragged along her lip and she opened in response.

His tongue explored her while his hands did the same. He pulled back but she gripped his head and pulled him to her mouth again. This time she explored his mouth and rocked into him. Both groaned at the motion. Her hands pulled at his raven hair.

Not being able to stand it anymore Sasuke hauled her to bed and she fell on her back with him on top of her. Both were panting as Sasuke's hands felt up her smooth legs all the way to her panties.

It was to hot in the room and Sakura wanted Sasuke's clothes off. She yanked his shirt over his head and felt his chest. It was hard, planed, and at the moment very hot. Her desire pulled at her again.

Sasuke all but ripped the dress. He didn't know, he wasn't paying attention. But it was off and she wasn't wearing a bra. Her creamy flesh was bare for his view and he drank in the sight. Her arms went to cover her bare chest but took her wrists again.

He lowed his head to her nipple and placed the bud in his mouth. He rolled it around then sucked it. She moaned his name many times over. Then he went to the other hardened peak to repeat the process. She writhed beneath him.

Once he finally let go of her wrist she went straight for his pants. She unbuttoned them and took them down along with his dark red boxers. He did the same and ripped off her satin panties. He needed her now, there would be time to take it slow next time.

She wanted him inside her now. Sakura looked at Sasuke and bucked her hips at him. He obliged and sank his cock in her sheath and found her maidenhead. Sasuke looked at her but her eyes were closed, gasping and moaning. She was clawing at his back.

Quickly he broke her virginity. She cried out and scratched his back, but her eyes opened. He roughly kissed her again and her felt her heart melt. Sakura's hips bucked again and she had to spread her legs more to accommodate him. Sasuke took his cue and pulled out only to slam into her again.

His pace increased and he slammed harder into her. Sakura met him, thrust for thrust and moaned his name. Sasuke went in at a different angle and she held him to her more tightly almost screaming his name. He thrusted harder into her and she came violently, shaking and screaming his name to high heaven.

A few thrusts later he let his seed spill into her as he groaned her name and it echoed off the bedroom walls. His seed dripped a little on to their bodies but they didn't take notice as they were trying to catch there breath.

Sakura opened her eyes still feeling the aftershock of pleasure course through her. She looked at her lover. Sasuke pulled out of her and laid by her side on the bed looking at her, too.

"Was this a one night stand?" Sakura asked breathless. Sasuke put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth, barely touching her lips. It made her shiver again and suddenly not as tired as she was before.

"No, it wasn't," Sasuke told her his front against her front. His member pulsed again at the feel of her skin against him. He liked the skin to skin touch of her, she was smooth and soft.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
**

Sakura's alarm went off at 7:30 a.m. She rose to shut it off then laid back against the hard muscled pillow she had been using. Damn, she had to work today. She felt too content to move just yet though.

"You should stay awake if you have to go to work today," a rich baritone voice said to her. She snuggled against Sasuke even more.

"I'm too tired to go anywhere but this bed," she said, but got up anyway pulling his arm off her waist. She got out of bed and almost fell. Between her legs was burning and sore. She looked at Sasuke with a glare. But being naked and all, he just smirked at her.

Sakura went over to the dress she had being wearing the night before. She noticed something as she picked it up.

"You ripped the dress," Sakura said softly. Sasuke shrugged.

"It was in the way," he excused. She gave him a look, not bothered that she was completely naked in front of him. His elbow rest on the bed and his head in his hand.

"Sasuke, this isn't my dress," she reprimanded. His smirk only grew.

"Then I guess you better fix it, Sakura," he said coming off the bed and walking over to her. Now she got a good look at him, her mouth was open a little. She knew he felt big and her soreness was enough to prove it, but he was better than the statue of David. Sasuke took her head in his hands.

"How about a shower…together?" he asked. She nodded and they locked the door to bathroom.

Several hours later they still had not immerged and they ignored the phone that was ringing nonstop.  


* * *

**A/N: this was my first lemon, so just say what to work on. Now the little green button compels you to press it. **


	2. the day after

**A/N: I know I said that this was a one shot, but I just couldn't help the idea that came in the aftermath. That and my computer was totally nonfunctional so I had a lot of time on my hands.**

**Disclaimer: standard, me no own.**

* * *

Sakura looked out the window of her bedroom. It was evening. Her window faced the east and she could see the stars getting ready to come out. Some were already visible. She had unplugged the phone long ago, as her and Sasuke had decided to initiate her entire apartment. The phone had gotten annoying.

Sasuke came out of her bathroom door and looked her way. His gaze was intense, it had a tingle go through her body. She suddenly went wet again. He was dressed as he had been last night when he came to the club. They had had their fun all day. The only exception was that his shirt was on the bed and his chest was naked.

"Shouldn't you get something else on?" Sasuke suggested, his tone rough. Sakura wore a tight gray tank top and blue booty shorts that she normally wore to bed. At his tone her nipples seemed to harden on instinct. She cursed her traitorous body. She couldn't handle him stretching her again and expect to keep walking normally.

"No, I'm not going anywhere else tonight. It shouldn't be a problem…unless you stay," Sakura said, she gave him a sideways glance. The heat in her eyes had Sasuke's blood rushing to his cock, making it swell.

"And if I stay?" Sasuke crossed the distance between them in three strides. She let her eyelevel drop to his harden length, then back up again to his face.

"I'd probably get fired," Sakura said, huskier than she meant to. "Sasuke, why did you come to the club last night?" The question had bugged for a while.

"Naruto dragged me to the club," Sasuke told her. He didn't know why this was relevant but it didn't matter, as her skin was starting to glisten with sweat in order to keep her hands to herself. Sasuke grabbed her hips and started at her pulse. Nipping, sucking, and licking, until he knew she was going to have more marks on her neck.

Sakura swallowed. She'd get her answers, even if it was in the throws of ecstasy. She had to ignore her body's heightened sensitivity, the growing moisture between her thighs, and the ache of wanting him.

"Why would he do that?" she asked. Closing her eyes, trying to block the waves of pleasure as his hand boldly cupped her ass and pushed her on his groin. Sakura groaned. Sasuke had to admire her being coherent while he took his mouth lower.

"I don't know. Yesterday he was ranting about you and then he left for ramen and came back, saying that if I went to this club he wouldn't talk for a week," Sasuke explained, pushing down the shirt so he could bite the nipple. Sakura gasped and threw her head back, almost crying out a the sensuality.

Wait, her and Ino were at Ichiraku's yesterday around lunchtime. Then she left Ino alone, at the ramen stand. Or so she thought. Then Ino comes bursting in the dressing room saying she broke up with her boyfriend, who was just a sex toy to her. And that she wanted to get over him when the song she described her and Sasuke more than Ino and Yukashi who both felt nothing for one another and Sakura knew it.

Sakura's red haze of lust disappeared, the replacement was anger. Ino and Naruto both tricked them. And Sakura would bet her life that Naruto was the one who had the stupid idea that he would call brilliant.

Sasuke felt Sakura stiffen. When he brought his face up to hers' she was red in the face. Not from pleasure or being turned on, it was because she was pissed off. Sasuke felt like he was missing something.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked, thoroughly annoyed that, not only was he not going to finish what he started, but that he was going to have to deal with a pissed off Sakura. Not a fun experience, he knew.

"Ino and Naruto set us up. They were the ones' who made me sing that song and you to go to the club," Sakura said forlorn. The hand that grasped his shorts was squeezing it so hard her knuckles were white.

They were set up? Sasuke thought back. All day Naruto had been talking non stop about Sakura. Asking why he hadn't seen her or talked to her or at least acknowledged her presence. After he came back from eating ramen, which went rather quick as he was only gone twenty minutes to his normal hour and a half, he seemed to stop at nothing to get him to go to that club.

And before he left the club, in blind rage, he recalled Sakura's surprise at seeing him. But Naruto knew she was the singer and had made a point to point out that the singer was good, instantly drawing his attention to who ever was singing.

"That sneaky son of a bitch," Sasuke said, more to himself. Naruto was about to get the fight of his life for playing him. Sakura pushed Sasuke off and stalked to door.

"They're so dead," Sakura said wrenching open the door. Sasuke followed only to have the door slammed before he got to the doorway. What the fuck? Was Sakura that pissed? He then heard her voice, it was a strained cheerful tone.

"Mommy! What are you doing here?" her voice filtered through the doorway. Wait, her mom was here. Damn, he almost got caught sleeping with her daughter. Sakura didn't want her mother to know, why? Was she ashamed of him? Was because they were sixteen?

"Honey, I wanted to remind you that your dad is coming home from his mission tomorrow and we're having dinner together, as a family," Sakura's mom said. Sakura just nodded. Her mother had just shown up as she left her room. Getting caught sleeping with Sasuke was not on her list of things to do and she had immediately slammed the door.

"Hon, you seem strange. Are you okay?" her mother asked, feeling her forehead. Her mother was a few inches taller than her, with light pink hair and violet colored eyes. Sakura pressed herself against her bedroom door, praying that Sasuke wouldn't open the door.

"Oh, mom, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong," Sakura said, straining to smile.

"Then why is your phone off? I tried calling but couldn't get through," she said looking at her strangely behaving daughter.

"I was studying and the phone just got on my nerves," Sakura excused, pressing against the door as if her life depended on it.

"Honey, what's behind that door?" her mother's eyes looked the wood barrier that prevented her from seeing Sasuke half naked. No one was seeing Sasuke half naked, unless it was her.

"What door?" Sakura asked, smiling. Her mother just raised her eyebrows at her daughter. Sakura looked back at the door, praying for something to happen. Anything would have been better than this. "Oh, this door. There's nothing behind this door. I mean, you've seen my room plenty of times!"

At that moment the door opened and Sakura fell back on hard muscle. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and kept her from hitting the floor. When she said anything would have been better, God probably thought that this would be much more entertaining. Not that she found it funny.

Sasuke had heard enough, he didn't care if she was ashamed of him or if she was trying to save her own ass. Standing behind a door while Sakura said the most stupidest lies anyone could think of was not his style. Hard and fast was his style. A direct approach would get rid of her mother.

Sasuke caught Sakura, while her mother just seemed to stare at him. The fact that he had dropped his shirt on Sakura's bed probably added to worsen the situation.

"What the hell? Couldn't you wait until I got rid of her?" Sakura whispered fiercely. He still hadn't let go of her.

"We might as well do this now, so we don't have to wait," Sasuke said, logical. The grip on Sakura loosened, but with his possessive nature, he didn't really let her go.

"Sakura, can I talk to you over here for a second," her mother gestured to the kitchen. Sasuke fought the urge to glare and released her.

Sakura instantly missed the warmth that was Sasuke when he let her go, but this was his fault. First off, her mom was going to kill her. Second, her dad was going to kill Sasuke. And third, both of her parents were going to know she was sleeping with him. But Sakura pushed some of her pink hued hair behind her ear and followed her mother.

"Sakura, have you had sex with him?" her mother asked in a whisper. Sakura knew it wasn't low enough and Sasuke would be able to make out what they were saying.

"Several times," Sakura said, she couldn't lie to her mother now. She'd known the conclusion her mom came to when Sasuke stepped out of her room, shirtless, hair more screwed up than normal and the hickeys on her neck.

"Safe sex?" her mother pressed.

"I'm on birth control like every other kunoichi who isn't married," Sakura mended. Shit, she and Sasuke didn't use condoms. Damn it!

"Well, honey, I approve. They should toast and butter that man and feed him to lonely women," her mother exclaimed and turned to Sasuke. Sakura felt her cheeks heat and jaw drop. She looked at Sasuke who had a smug smirk dancing on his godlike features. Sakura felt like kicking him in the shin.

"So, how long have you and Sakura been together?" her mother asked with a smile on her face. This was Sakura's own personal hell.

"Not long," Sasuke remained smug. It pissed her off as well as turned her on.

"She's a handful. So what's your take on marriage?" she asked quickly. Sakura's face grew more red.

"Having sex does not entitle us to marriage!" Sakura half shouted.

"Sakura, be glad I'm not your father. Otherwise you and Sasuke would be dead right now," her mother warned her. Sakura's pager then started to beep. She hit it and it stopped.

"Well mom, thanks for dropping by, but me and Sasuke got places to be," Sakura rushed out. She grabbed her mother and steered her to the door.

"Bring Sasuke tomorrow," her mom said. The door to her apartment slammed shut. Sakura rounded on Sasuke.

"This is your fault," she accused. Sasuke just shrugged. "Dad is going to kill us if he finds out that we're sleeping together."

"I'm not scared of your father. And we just won't let him find out," Sasuke told her. Her stalked to her and brought her up against his body.

"Well, then be good. Because we're going to dinner with mom and dad tomorrow," Sakura said. She went on her toes and kissed his jaw line. He held her closer to him. As much as he wanted to continue, he had to kill Naruto.

"I need to murder Naruto," Sasuke said, venomously. Sakura shivered at his voice.

"Leave him alive so I can kill him too," Sakura requested. She looked at her pager and saw that Tsunade had paged her. Damn, now she was going to have tell Tsunade that her and Sasuke were together.

"Meet me back at the compound," he told her. Sasuke turned on his heel to get his shirt, while Sakura went to get dressed.

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Where the hell were you today?" Tsunade demanded. Sakura winced inwardly. She was a no call, no show at work today.

"I was with Sasuke," Sakura said slowly. Tsunade had to hide a smile that formed on her lips.

"Doing what, exactly?" Tsunade questioned. If Naruto's plan worked, then she and Sasuke were probably together. Tsunade didn't care for his scheming so she found out that he took his idea to Ino. The boy was brilliant.

"We fucked like jackrabbits," Sakura confessed. Her face was brighter than the fourth of July. Only Hinata could get that red.

"Well, it's about time, Sakura," Tsunade said, her smile full blown. "Next time you two decide you want to take a whole day to explore each other's sexuality, do it on your day off."

Sakura looked up, mouth wide, eyes huge. Tsunade just smiled at her, then Sakura was dismissed.

She was in a daze as she went to the Uchiha compound. Her mom and Tsunade know that she had slept with Sasuke. Sakura really felt light now, as she didn't give a damn. She had her Sasuke and there was no way she was giving him up now.

Sakura walked into the main building of the compound. She looked around. Things hadn't changed. Dull, bare, like a skeleton. It didn't matter, Sasuke was somewhere around here. Sakura instantly found his bedroom and him.

Sasuke was laying on the bed, dressed, but barefoot. He was looking out the window at the moon. The light washed over his features, making them seem younger. Like a boy, not a teenager. Sakura smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked quietly. His face turned fully to hers'. His black raven hair glowed off the moonlight, making a pretense of a black aura. The dark, bottomless eyes he possessed looked at her in a moment of intensity.

"You," he said just as quietly. "What did Tsunade want?"

"To know where I was today," she said softly as she walked acrossed his room and to his bed.

"And you said?" Sasuke asked, curious to see if she made her lie believable. Sakura slid in the bed.

"That we were fucking like jackrabbits all day," Sakura told him. He held her close on the bed.

"You told her the truth?" Sasuke asked. This was new. He figured she'd just lie.

"Yeah, I don't like lying to people and the truth just came out," Sakura explained. Sasuke's face now held a ghost of a smile.

"Did you actually say we fucked like jackrabbits?" Sasuke asked, thoroughly amused now.

"Yeah, she took it well actually," Sakura told him. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"As well as your mother?" Sasuke wondered. Sakura giggled.

"Did the feeding you to lonely women comment scare you?" she asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"It didn't scare me," Sasuke denied. "It disturbed me."

Sakura couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She rolled on the bed, crying tears of insanity. She almost fell off the bed, but Sasuke grabbed her before she went over.

"What the hell? Stop laughing like an idiot," Sasuke demanded. Sakura looked up at him, her laughter dying down. She had just noticed that Sasuke was on top of her.

"Let me laugh like an idiot," Sakura requested. She went up and meshed their lips together. Sasuke instantly responded. He took control of the kiss and coaxed her mouth open. She let his tongue sweep over every part of her willing cavern. Sakura moaned into his mouth and he ate it up.

She pressed his body, grinding into his already large erection. He shuttered and put his hands up her shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra. Sakura tore her mouth away from Sasuke's to groan his name.

He took his seeking mouth to her throat column. She gripped his shirt to pull him closer as if he was never close enough. Sasuke's hand traveled down her flat abdomen and under her shorts. He stroked her sex through her panties. She almost cried out, but bit her lip. That wasn't good enough for Sasuke.

He pressed on her harder and Sakura felt a wave of pleasure wash through her, she cried out. Sasuke smirked and dipped his hand under her panties, making slow circles on her dripping wet core. Sakura panted, gripping the bed as she screamed a small orgasm.

Sasuke took his fingers away and licked up everything she spilled. Sakura looked a Sasuke through glazed over eyes. She reached up and pulled off his shirt. Once that was accomplished she unbuttoned his shorts and slid them off. Sasuke did the same in return to Sakura.

She flipped them over and slid down his chest. Raking her nails over the sculpted muscle, tracing every tendon with her tongue. Sasuke panted, shivering from her actions. Sakura stopped at his boxers. She smiled up at Sasuke and released his member.

She wasted no time and took him in her mouth. Sasuke gripped her hair lightly. She slowly licked one side and then proceeded to the other. She sucked on the tip, nipping it. Sasuke's grip grew as he shuttered. Sakura took her hands and massaged the base as she licked and sucked on the tip. Sasuke growled her name and jerked her up. He placed her beneath him and drove a finger into her still dripping vagina.

Sakura cried out as he added another finger, making her stretch. Sakura bucked her hips and Sasuke took his pace a little slower. Sakura bucked again and he slowed down even more. She let out a growl of sexual frustration.

"Faster, damn it," she demanded. Sasuke chuckled at her and replaced his fingers with his throbbing length. Sasuke groaned at the feel of her muscles tightening over him as moved in and out.

Sakura moved with him, egging him on. Sasuke drove faster, taking Sakura higher. Just as she was about to shatter, Sasuke slowed down. Sakura opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails in his back.

"God damn it, go faster," she growled at him. Sasuke then picked up the pace, driving them both higher. The world disappeared, the only thing left was Sasuke, slamming into Sakura, making her cry out in sheer ecstasy. The world shattered around them both as Sakura screamed Sasuke's name and Sasuke did the same, releasing inside her.

Both lay on the bed panting and shuttering in the aftermath of pleasure as it hit them. Sasuke pulled out and lay beside her. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Do you think anyone heard that?" she asked, trying to regain her breath.

"I don't care if they did," Sasuke told her, also laboring for breath.

"Of course you wouldn't," Sakura said, breathing almost normal. Sasuke smirked at her. Sakura just went to place a kiss on Sasuke's jaw, moving lower to his pulse. Sasuke brought a hand around Sakura. She stopped and looked at him. He pointed downward. Sakura looked and then turned her attention to his face.

"Again?"

"Definitely."

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sakura just stepped out over her office at the hospital when Sasuke came walking toward her. By the pissed off expression he wore, she guessed Naruto hadn't been found.

"No, luck?" she asked.

"The damn dobe just disappeared," he growled. Sakura sighed. Naruto can't hide forever.

"Well, come on. We'll be late," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door.

"Why do I have to go?" Sasuke asked, aggravated. "We're not even married yet."

"Because mom caught us and she knew what we doing," Sakura told him. The hospital door shutting behind them. They walked up the road.

"So I should be punished for it?" Sasuke asked, sarcastic.

"Dinner with my family isn't punishment," Sakura argued. "It's hell on Earth."

"That makes me feel better," Sasuke told her. Sakura smiled as she dragged him down the street a block from her parents' house.

"It shouldn't," Sakura told him almost laughing. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, hoping for this to be as painless as possible.

Sakura stopped in front of a wood door and turned to Sasuke. "You ready?"

Sasuke just raised his eyebrows at her. She turned back and opened the door. The smell of rice balls, okonomiyaki, and tokayaki assaulted Sasuke's nose. Sakura's mom came out of a door way off the left and embraced Sakura.

"You're right on time," she smiled. "Hello, Sasuke."

"Hi, Mrs. Haruno," Sasuke said, decided that the evening my go by faster if he was nicer.

"Mom, did you tell dad about me and Sasuke…uh, yeah," Sakura finished lamely. Mrs. Haruno just sighed.

"Nope, if I did I wouldn't have had you to bring Sasuke," she smiled again. "I just said that you two were together."

_God, Sasuke's going to die._

**Shut up, be an optimist. Dad won't kill Sasuke.**

_Yeah, at the very least he'll castrate Sasuke._

**No, he won't. All you have to do is keep your hands off him for a few hours.**

_My hands? What about his hands?_

**What about his hands? If Sasuke starts using his hands then we'll be giving mom and dad a show that they don't want to see.**

_Now, I feel safe._

**Then you're stupid.**

Sakura and Sasuke walked in to the kitchen to see a brown haired, green eyed man sitting at the table. He got up when Sakura entered the room with Sasuke and hugged the pink haired girl. He stepped back and then looked at Sasuke, sizing him up.

"Daddy, this is Sasuke Uchiha," she introduced. Her father almost glared at him.

"I can see that," he returned to his daughter.

_This is going to be one long night._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sakura woke up in an empty bed, which wasn't her bed. She looked around and saw the dull colors and borish furniture. Last night's dinner went better then Sakura thought it would. All her dad did was glare at Sasuke and make the occasional sarcastic remark.

Of course it didn't help matters that Sasuke wouldn't get his fucking hand off her thigh or her panties. What was the man? Superman? Or some sex-obsessed teenager? Either way, Sakura could hardly pick up the chopsticks to eat, and her mom thought she had a fever.

Sakura got off the bed and went to the shower. It took all but ten minutes to get in and get out. She wrapped a towel around body and went to scouring through the house to find her clothes.

After the dinner they went back to his house and as soon as the door slammed shut, clothes came flying. So far she found her bra, shirt, shorts, and beige skirt, all she needed was her panties. She was in the hallway that led to the bedrooms and she found nothing.

"Sakura," she heard Sasuke's voice. It was rough. She turned and saw that his held her panties up to her. She walked over and took them.

"Thanks," she said and went back to Sasuke's room to dress. She was stopped when two arms came around her waist and pulled her against a hard torso. Sakura leaned into him.

"Sasuke, I'm late," she told him. He smirked as he placed butterfly kisses at her throat.

"Be a little more late," Sasuke said, nipping her ear a bit. Sakura shivered.

"Hmm, I can't," she said and walked out of his embrace to his room and dressed. She left her hair wet as she would have it up most of the day anyway. She turned toward the door and saw Sasuke.

"Are you a closet pervert?" she asked, smiling. He smirked.

"Not really," he told her. Sakura walked to him and kissed him lightly.

"Pick me up at six, okay?" she asked, on her tip toes.

"Yeah," he said, then she walked around him and walked out the door. She was about two hours late so she almost ran to the hospital. Sakura turned a corner and ran into something orange. She took a proper look and saw Naruto. She smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"NARUTO!" she yelled running after him as he ran.

"Sakura, I didn't mean it, I swear," he said before she caught him.

* * *

**A/N: poor Naruto. Don't worry. He lives. Well, he lives before Sasuke gets to him. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**


End file.
